poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae Meet Anastasia
''Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae Meet Anastasia '' is a written story in the Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures Series written by kylgrv; the voice of Rafiki for the main series, along with Hewylewis and Wrestlemaniac829; the creators of Logan's Adventures respectively. It was released in DeviantArt on August 3rd, 2013. Plot In 1916 Russia, Tsar Nicholas II hosts a ball at the Winter Palace in St. Petersburg to celebrate the Romanov tricentennial. His mother, the Dowager Empress Marie Feodorovna, is visiting from Paris and gives a music box and a necklace inscribed with the words "Together in Paris" as parting gifts to her eight-year-old granddaughter, the Grand Duchess Anastasia. The ball is suddenly interrupted by Grigori Rasputin, a sorcerer who was banished by the Tsar for treason. Rasputin had then sold his soul in exchange for an unholy reliquary, which he uses to cast a curse on the Romanov family in revenge, sparking a revolution that forces them to flee the palace. Only Marie and Anastasia are able to escape, thanks to a young servant boy named Dimitri, who shows them a secret passageway in Anastasia's room. Rasputin, along with two hired Snow Leopards, Nychus and Lilya, highly-trained Assassins, confront the two royals outside. A sudden change of heart forces Lilya to betray her own partner, permanently scarring him and makes him, along with Rasputin, fall through the ice and drown. Marie and Anastasia manage to reach a moving train, but only Marie climbs aboard while Anastasia falls, hitting her head on the platform. Lilya, upon discovering Anastasia, regrets her decisions for destroying her life and her family, drinks from a mysterious vial that immediately makes her lose conscious and falls right next to Anastasia. Ten years later, in 1926, Russia is under communist rule, and Marie has publicly offered ten million rubles for the safe return of her granddaughter. Dimitri and his friend and partner Vladimir thus search for an Anastasia lookalike to present to Marie in Paris and collect the reward. Elsewhere, the Fantasy Adventure Team and the Trimaxian Adventure Crew meet Anastasia and Lilya, now under the names "Anya" and "Linde", who had just left the rural orphanage where they grew up, having lost their memories prior to arriving there. Accompanied by the two teams and a stray puppy Anya names "Pooka", the girls turns down a job at a fish factory in favor of going to St. Petersburg after her necklace inspires Anya to seek out her family in Paris. In the deserted palace they encounter DImitri and Vladimir, who--impressed by her resemblance to the "real" Anastasia--decide to take her with them. Bartok, Rasputin's albino bat minion is nearby and notices his master's dormant reliquary suddenly revived by Anastasia's presence; it drags him to limbo, where Rasputin and Nychus, his face covered in bandages, survives. Enraged to hear that Anastasia escaped the curse, Rasputin sends demonic spirits from the reliquary and Nychus, with the aid of the disembodied spirits of Rothbart and Ratigan, to kill her and her friends; despite two attempts, they all manage to (unwittingly) foil them, forcing Rasputin, Nychus, and Bartok to travel back to the surface (Absorbing Rothbart and Ratigan's spirits in the reliquary in the process). Along the way, the group discovers that Linde is in fact a Snow Leopard, instantly attracting the attention of both Isaac and Loki. As they get closer and closer to Paris, Linde slowly regains her memories as her past is tormented by her revenge-seeking ex-partner. The group eventually reach Paris and go to meet Marie, who refuses to see Anya, having been fooled numerously before by impostors. Despite this, Sophie-Marie's cousin-quizzes Anastasia to confirm her identity. Dimitri and Vladimir had taught Anastasia all the answers, but when Anastasia independently (though dimly) recalls how Dimitri saved her ten years ago, Dimitri finally realizes that she is the real Grand Duchess, and later informs Vladimir at the Russian Ballet. Despite insistents from the two teams, Dimitri insists they do not reveal this truth to Anastasia. Sophie, convinced as well, arranges for Anastasia to meet Marie after a Russian balet. However, Marie wants nothing to do with Dimitri, having heard of him and his initial scheme to trick her. Horrified that Dimitri was using her, Anastasia storms out. With Logan's help, Dimitri, having fallen in love with Anastasia, manages to change Marie's mind by presenting her with Anastasia's music box, which he had found after their escape. Anastasia's memory returns upon meeting Marie, and the two women are reunited at long last. The next day, Marie offers Dimitri the reward money, but to her surprise he refuses it and leaves for Russia, convinced that he cannot be with Anastasia. Linde, who rediscovers her identity as Lilya, decides to leave as well for fear of putting Anastasia in more harm and makes a tearful departure with contempted suicide. However, upon receiving spiritual guidance from her long dead mother, Silveress, Linde decides to go back for her friends only to end up captured by Rasputin and Nychus. That night, at Anastasia's return celebration, Marie informs her of Dimitri's gesture and leaves her to her thoughts. Anastasia then wanders through a garden and onto the Pont Alexandre III, where she is trapped and attacked by Rasputin and Nychus. Dimitri and the teams return to save the girls, and a huge fight ensues between both sides, where at one point Nychus reveals his disfigured face for the first time and Rasputin uses the spirits of Ratigan and Rothbart to aid in the battle. Just as Nychus is about to kill Lilya, Isaac instantly kills Nychus by first cutting off one of his arms and finally beheading him. When Dimitri gets injured and knocked unconscious, Anastasia manages to kill Rasputin by crushing the reliquary under her foot. With Rasputin's soul having been tied to the object, with Rothbart and Ratigan freed from his control, he prompty dies and turns to dust. Afterwards, Dimitri and Anastasia reconcile; the two then elope and Anastasia sends a farewell letter to Marie and Sophie, promising to return someday. The films ends with the couple sharing a kiss as they sail out of Paris with Pooka and Linde, who has chosen to follow her own path with her best friend, while Bartok falls in love with a female bat who kisses him. As the two adventure teams depart from the 1920's, they run into a familiar space-craft from Logan's past, which opens toward the next installment in the "Logan's Adventures" series... "Logan's Adventures of Aliens" Trivia *Hewylewis originally planned on writing a crossover with this for his adventure series, but both Kylgrv and Hewylewis have agreed to write this story together, along with Wrestlemaniac829. *This story marks the debut of three original characters created by kylgrv; Linde the Snow Leopard, Anastasia's best friend, Nychus, Linde's former partner in assassination and one of the two main antagonists of the story, and Silveress, Linde's wise mother who convinces Linde to follow her heart. *The spirits of Ratigan and Rothbart make special guest appearances, where they help Rasputin and Nychus in trying to destroy their enemies. Links Prologue: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/BLJaR-Meet-Anastasia-Prologue-390585247 Part One: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/BLJaR-Meet-Anastasia-Chapter-1-390607950 Part Two: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/BLJaR-Meet-Anastasia-Chapter-2-391089085 Part Three: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/BLJaR-Meet-Anastasia-Chapter-3-391341638 Part Four: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/BLJaR-Meet-Anastasia-Chapter-4-391600369 Part Five: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/BLJaR-Meet-Anastasia-Chapter-5-391948576 Part Six: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/BLJaR-Meet-Anastasia-Chapter-6-391997226 Part Seven: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/BLJaR-Meet-Anastasia-Chapter-7-392121988 Part Eight: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/BLJaR-Meet-Anastasia-Chapter-8-392351440 Part Nine: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/BLJaR-Meet-Anastasia-Chapter-9-392611795 Epilogue: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/BLJaR-Meet-Anastasia-Epilogue-392668009 Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Written Stories Category:KYLGRV Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Series Category:LKHFF Stories Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:LionKingHearts Fantasy Films Category:Logan's Adventures Series Category:Crossover films